


안아보자 (Hug Me)

by SacredHeartsClub



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Choi Youngjae-centric, Drinking, Implied Past Trauma, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredHeartsClub/pseuds/SacredHeartsClub
Summary: Youngjae has one selfish desire which is to hold the person he loves before they belong to someone else.





	안아보자 (Hug Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hug Me - iKon

It started slowly and suddenly at the same time. Youngjae is someone who was very touchy, but he was met with someone who kept to themself. Now that was fine but he get suspicious when that someone slowly breaks out of his shell with his best friend.

It started with little occasional touches that others would overlook, but knowing Jaebum that was a lot of effort. It was grand in his own feat since it took a long time for him to open up let alone instigate physical contact on his own.

Youngjae has known Jaebum for a while now and tries his hardest to get closer to the other. It started as being neighbors in their apartment complex. He was instantly attracted to the other but didn't want his impression of the other to stay lustful. Youngjae wanted a connection so he asked the other out for coffee has potential friends do. 

They has a lot in common being their love of animals but cursed immune systems that prevent them from getting close to pets for long periods of time and a deep connection with ballads. Youngjae’s lust turned into a crush and soon he knew he wanted to be with the other. 

It was around this time when Youngjae tried to get closely by casually wrapping his arm around Jaebum’s shoulders but the other froze and quickly pushed Youngjae's arm off. Youngjae was confused at this action and asked Jaebum about it. Jaebum was clearly hesitant in dealing out the details but he explained that physical contact was something he was uncomfortable with. Youngjae didn't was to make his crush feel bad himself so he just laughed it off and said it was fine. He’ll just lay off the skinship.

Jinyoung came into the picture since it was inevitable. Youngjae and Jinyoung have been friends forever especially since Jinyoung considers himself responsible of Youngjae since he was older. When Jaebum met Jinyoung he could see the twinkle in both of their eyes when introduced themselves. They shook hands. Youngjae could feel his heart chill but he kept that to himself. He smiled and said they were going to late to the movie they all planned to see together.

The three hung out more and more often, going to the amusement park together, trying out restaurants, seeing more movies. It was one day when Youngjae was meeting up with Jaebum and Jinyoung at one of their favorite samgyetang restaurants. He sat across from the two as they were talking animatedly about something. Youngjae asked what they were talking about and they mentioned how they watched a horror movie before this. Youngjae felt his heart grow colder. He felt like an outsider intruding on their moment. They mentioned that since Youngjae hated horror movies that they didn't want to force him into something he didn't like. He put on his smile and laughed saying that it was true. It was a good thing he didn't go because he would've screamed the entire thing. They ate together but Youngjae was clearly quieter than other times. The silence he provided was filled by Jaebum and Jinyoung’s own conversation. Their hands were touching.

Youngjae noticed his own loneliness. They all stopped hanging together as often, but he knows that the other two were having fun together. His heart continued to chill. 

Jaebum invited Youngjae out for a drink. Youngjae agreed since it has been a while since he hung out with Jaebum without Jinyoung. Jaebum told Youngjae that he was going to ask Jinyoung out. Youngjae’s heart froze. He knew this was going to be the end of crush. He kept the same smile on his face as all the other times and said he was happy for the two of them because he knows Jinyoung is going to accept. Jaebum rebutted with it hasn't happened yet and the future is uncertain. Youngjae was certain though. He ordered more drinks to prematurely celebrate and Jaebum went with the flow. 

He knew that he had to too much to drink. Jaebum was better, not drinking as much as Youngjae. He could feel his head swirling and not have as much control over his body. Jaebum told him tell should head home. Outside the doors of their respective apartments, Youngjae knew this was going to be the end of his crush. He wanted to be selfish. He asked, “if only for 10 seconds, can we hug?”

Jaebum was surprised at this request. They never had skinship since Jaebum mentioned his discomfort. If he refused, Youngjae could blame it on his drunkenness. Inside he hoped that he would agree.

Jaebum held his arms out and Youngjae wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. He kept his grip loose. He kept count to not overextend his stay in his arms. There was some discomfort on Jaebum's grip. Youngjae's heart warmed. Maybe it was from the alcohol but he hasn't felt this comfortable in a while.

Ten seconds passed and Youngjae let go. They said their goodbyes and went into their apartments. Youngjae let his tears out once the doors closed. His heart felt ice cold.

The next morning he got a text from Jinyoung announcing that he and Jaebum were dating. Youngjae texted back his happiness and best wishes.


End file.
